


Why Dumbledore Hates Slytherins

by WritingRenegade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, light-hearted poke at dumbles issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRenegade/pseuds/WritingRenegade
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Why Dumbledore Hates Slytherins

Dumbledore: Slytherins! An ambiguous monster in on the loose in the forbidden forest and we must go kill it!

Slytherins: …what sort of monster?

D: an ambiguous one.

S: well that doesn’t tell anything does it?

D: It doesn’t matter what kind, it must be killed!

S: and it’s in the forbidden forest? A place filled with all kinds of _ambiguous_ monsters. Do you have a plan for getting us to and away from the specific monster without getting eaten as we go?

D: no, we’ll plan on the way.

S: or we could just call the one of the many ministry departments who are equipped with adult, trained wizards to come handle this while we half-trained wizards live long enough to get to that point.

D: …fine I’ll go ask the Gryffindors

.

.

Dumbledore: Gryffindors! An ambiguous monster in on the loose in the forbidden forest and we must go kill it!

Gryffindors: …Cool! I’ll get my wand.


End file.
